Spinel vs Bendy
Spinel-vs-Bendy-(Alt).jpg|Vrokorta Spinel-vs-Bendy.jpg|Vrokorta Introduction Wiz: These two are ferocious villains Boomstick:The main antagonist of Steven Universe the Movie, Spinel, Wiz: And the ink demon himself, Bendy Boomstick: He’s Wiz and i’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their abilities and weaponry to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Spinel Wiz: Everything was back to normal Boomstick: Steven set world peace, and nothing could go wrong, right?? Wiz: Oh well of course it did Boomstick: A gem which was created thousands of years ago just had to ruin the party like always Wiz: She was created to comfort the lonely Pink Diamond, Boomstick:The two would play every day in the garden Wiz: until Pink Diamond outgrew and abandoned her under the guise of playing a game which Spinel stood-alone for thousands of years Boomstick:THAT’S NASTY! Wiz: It seeked revenge for Steven because he was a descendant of Pink Diamond Boomstick: But after all like all movies that exist Wiz: She befriends the crystal gems and Steven Boomstick: Becomes the most fun loving character Wiz: And causes the whole Steven Universe fandom to adore it Abilities Wiz: Spinel wield a Gem Rejuvenator which appears as a scythe, she used it to beat the Crystal Gems Boomstick: But it was destroyed when battling Steven Wiz: She can stretch her lims and torso to great lengths and inflate her body parts to strengthen her attacks Boomstick: She looks very old-fashioned, Walt Disney should be running for his money! Wiz: Ah, Boomstick, Walt Disney died years ago.. Boomstick: Oh yeah forgot about that! Wiz: Anyway... she can morph into a flat shape, a spring, and many more Boomstick : She basically has the normal powers to gems, just a bit advanced Wiz: In her original form, her gem is shaped as a heart, but in the fights it’s upside down Boomstick: She can regenerate from minor injuries and she can float in the air for limited time Wiz: Well we don’t know if it’s limited or not due to the scene, but she managed to knock Steven straight into a building from the air by making her hand huge Weaponry Boomstick: She has a injector which was supposed to spread a toxic fluid which would destroy all life on the planet it’s on Feats Wiz: She can survive massively blow from the Crystal Gems, could have incinerated a whole planet, and she can be comparable to the strongest Crystal Gem “Garnet” Boomstick: Who becomes her BFF in the future Flaws Wiz: You’re getting off point, she does have some flaws it does take time for her to regenerate Boomstick: When poofed she will turn into her gemstone Wiz: When her gem cracks she has low stamina which easily tires her over and over again Bendy Wiz: Bendy was the star of the show Boomstick: Until the studio was shut down 30 years ago Wiz: The characters decayed in the walls Boomstick: Until Bendy became a possessed ink demon who sought out revenge and kill the owner Wiz: He sounds pretty similar to Spinel Boomstick: Of course he does that’s what happens in everything, for example, he looks like a demonic Mickey Mouse! Wiz: Okay... Abilities Wiz: Bendy can manipulate ink at his will Boomstick: He can morph into different creatures and forms, he can manage to travel through walls Wiz: He stronger then an average human and can take on any creature he has faced Boomstick: Bendy can turn into Beast Bendy Wiz: A much stronger, faster and absolutely bigger final form of his Boomstick: He has a death touch which instantly kill you, but it might be only for humans so they should not mess with him Wiz: Bendy will have giant arms, deadlier horns and massive teeth, his face (except his teeth) will be fully covered in ink Boomstick: He can also turn into Ink Bendy who is slightly less powerful Wiz: Bendy can travel at the speed of sound Boomstick: He can be anywhere at anytime Weaponry Wiz: Bendy can summon ink creatures Boomstick: Who terrorise his opponent and attacks them Wiz: Bendy could extend his lims (if he has any) and use them to turn to beast or ink Bendy Feats Wiz: Bendy can survive without the ink machine Boomstick: He can survive weapons and ca only be hurt in a way Wiz: Bendy can follow your move and can turn into a big inky river grabbing you with a huge arm Flaws Wiz: He only has one main weakness Boomstick: If you show him The End Wiz: He will slowly but painfully die and turn into glass Boomstick: That’s dark yo! Wiz: It’s a horror game what do you expect Boomstick: His ink could die out Wiz: But that’s why his regeneration comes in Boomstick: Bendy needs the ink machine for support Wiz: But he can survive without it Death Battle! Wiz: Our combatants are set and ready Boomstick: Lets end this talk once and for all Both: It’s time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Spinel was playing volley ball with Steven and the gang. Amethyst hit the ball so far it went into the woods. Everyone chuckled. Spinel insisted in getting the ball herself instead of Steven. The ball rolled and rolled, into a small little house, covered in reaves. She thought it was abandoned but she didn’t care. She got the ball but it was all inky inside. “Ewww” she said. But then a door slammed, a strange horn shaped fellow appeared with an angry expression. “Tresspasser!” Spinel tried to defend her point but the inky Bendy punched her to a wall. She got up and looked odd, her gem was now upside down and she’s looked angry, Bendy didn’t notice and went on. “It’s On!” Fight! Spinel through a large arm at Bendy sending him flying. Bendy: AH He crashed into a wall, Spinel now turned into a spring bouncing him up and down. Bendy got on his feet and summoned a ink creatures punching and throwing her. She broke free, coming in with a big fist at Bendy, Bendy rushed into a pile of ink, in which Spinel slipped and fell. A huge inky hand from the ground then grabbed her, trying to crush her, she pulled out her scythe type weapon and sliced in in half. Bendy was rolling his head “Impressive” Spinel: You’ve seen nothing yet She swung her weapon at his stomach causing it to rip into different bits, Bendy quickly regenerated his lims. Bendy turned his hand into a long wiggly claw and grabbed Spinel, she broke through and turned into a cannon ball. Aiming straight at the foe, Bendy went flying into the storage room. Spinel came shaped as a machine of sort. A huge beam came out, it was the rejuvenator cutting Bendy’s head of. Spinel thought it was time to go and grabbed the ball, but there was a mistake she did, Bendy fell into the ink machine... Out of the mist a huge figure came, so big it was like the devil Steven and the gems were getting worried so they came over and saw a giant demon grabbing their friend. Steven: Let Go of Her! Bendy payed his attention to them and flung them straight back into the beach, they were dizzy and knocked out. Spinel cried but Bendy ate her. Only for a spring coming straight out of his stomach sliced and diced him She turned into a launcher with her wiggly lims and kept on hitting Bendy, he turned back to normal and fell on the grass. He jumped up in a flash and looked deep into Spinel he saw her gem, he didn’t know what it was and tried to grab it. But Spinel kicked him so far back in the house that he went into Boris’ room. Boris: Hey Bendy what are ya doin- BANG! Just before he could finish his sentence, Spinel’s fist came out of Boris’ face. Bendy’s smile became a frown, and he started laughing. But it became demonic and his face was filled with ink, ink surrounded the room. Two big arms filled the area, Spinel managed to turn into a aeroplane and slammed Bendy into hi sunset own hand. She thought she did it but it just made it worse, Bendy slapped her face so hard her arm fell off and he stepped on it, she tried to regrow her lim but it was in progress. Spinel: Uh Oh Bendy: Uh Oh, iNDeEd He now kept punching spinel into buckets of ink, which were filled with other fists. Once she got lucky and cut Bendy in half, but then Bendy summoned the ink creatures who kept pulling her. She turned not a spring and kicked all of their faces, including Bendy’s he went flying into the door. CRASH! He went on a tree, consuming with ink, and through it at the house totally forgetting it’s his own. It broke but spinel was under the tree, Bendy was sad his house was destroyed but he figured out this was his chance. Bendy jumped on her. Bendy: That was most fun but sorry I have some rebuilding to do He poofed her with her own weapon and toook her gem, he thought it was ugly so he put ink in the broken gem. KO! Steven and the gang returned only to see the ink gem. Steven: What did you to do our friend! Bendy replied looked at them and said. Bendy: We had a little fun, this would be a perfect gift to Alice. He jumped off into the mist. The gems were left it sorrow.. Aftermath Boomstick: NOOOOOOOO! SPINEL! OTHER FRIENDS QUES! Wiz: This was extremely close but Bendy edges Spinel Boomstick: WhYYyYyyYy! Wiz: There is no possible way Spinel can show Bendy ‘The End’ Boomstick: WhYYYYYYY I LOvED HER! Wiz: She could use her injector but she’s destroyed it sooo it would not work Boomstick: sniff* sniff* And Bendy can outsmart her with her attacks Wiz: Spinel’s harm to Bendy will be useless against his quick regeneration, and spinel’s own regeneration is much longer which would give Bendy time Boomstick: sniff* sniff* And Bendy And Spinel are both fast in their own ways, but she hasn’t been seen dodging objects the speed of sound =Bendy= .+Smarter .+Faster .- Less Experienced .-Strength .+Durability =Spinel= .-Dumber .-Faster .+ More Experienced .+Stonger .-Durability BendyWins.png|The Winner Is Bndy Next Time On Death Battle! Steven Quartz Universe Vs Kirby Boomstick: Yep Steven Universe fans where using it again against another video game character Wiz: Yep Boomstick: Legit Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:The Electric Switch